This invention relates to a device for and a method of tensioning an anchor line, particularly for testing the anchor.
Heretofore, anchor testing was done by hauling an anchor line at the angle it would lay out in use, calculated according to a catenarian curve formula, by the force of a winch, the propelling means of a ship, or other means.
The disadvantages of said known method are that the tensioning was not positively defined, for example due to drifting of the ship, and that, for the calculated lay out angle, much line had to be payed out and thereby, moreover, the pulling force exerted was not greatly increased, i.e. there was little mechanical advantage.